Shine On Diamond Eyes
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: Random HermioneCedric oneshot. I'm hoping it's pretty good. Please tell me what you think!


A/N Well there has been so much drama in my life as of late. So I feel like writing will be a good outlet. This is not a planned fic at all. I'm just writing it by how it pours out of my brain. I don't know what to tell you expect. But I'm hoping it's good. Please keep reading and review to tell me what you think!

Warning I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters.

Shine On Diamond Eyes

Oh she loved him alright. And he loved her too. His love for her coursed through her veins igniting her heart at every glance, kiss, touch, or word he spoke. It was a love so pure and so true. Both had never felt more alive. But their love was a jewel hidden from anyone besides themselves. Their relationship would not be understood by anyone else. He was older than her. They both had to uphold appearances. But Cedric loved Hermione and she loved him.

They had officially met that summer for the Quidditch World Cup. There were instant sparks between the two and it just snow balled from there. They met with the utmost secrecy. It drove them crazy to have to hide their feelings for one another. Though they felt that they needed to wait until after the Triwizard Tournament to tell the world their feelings for one another.

The year had been trying for the couple. Things were hectic. Their meetings a frenzy of snogging and hushed words of love and tenderness. To them it felt like the world was trying to pull them apart. They knew though that no matter what even if they were pushed apart they'd wait forever for one another. That's just how it was. If anyone who knew either person knew these things, they would definitely not understand the feelings that were held so dear to both of them.

Soon the year was coming to a close and it was time for the third and final task of the tournament. They were able to have a moment to themselves before the final task. She was beyond worried for him. They shared breath stealing kisses and whispered words of love and comfort. Soon their time was up and they both had to go their separate ways. She gave him one last kiss for luck and he gave her his class ring just in case.

Soon everyone was ready for the task to begin. She sat with her friends. She watched as her best friend and love ventured into the maze. He turned back to look at her briefly before stepping into the maze. His grey eyes shined with love for her, and then he was out of sight. For that hour that he was in the maze she was a nervous wreck. She was absolutely terrified. Meanwhile in the maze he was fighting for his life at every twist and turn of the horrible maze. He knew he'd never be the same if he even made it out alive.

Soon there were only two left in the maze. The two she cared for most. She didn't care who because the Triwizard champion. She just wanted her love and best friend alive. Though by that point the two boys, well men, were in that cursed graveyard. Right before he died, he saw her face. Then his world went black. Soon enough he came out of the priori incantatum and he told Harry to take his body back and to tell Hermione he loved her. Harry was shocked but did as he was told.

When Harry arrived back to Hogwarts he was sobbing on Cedric's corpse. Hermione heard Fleur shriek, but soon everything went in slow motion. She locked eyes with Harry. And in that moment she knew. She knew that Cedric was really gone, and that Harry knew that they had been in love. But then started to go in a blur. Hermione could barely remember a thing. And soon she saw black. When Hermione woke up she was in the hospital wing in the bed next to Harry's own bed.

Hermione was disoriented…but remembered what happened. So she then began to cry clutching her pillow to her chest. Harry did his best to comfort his friend. He felt so stupid for not noticing. He felt like a horrible friend. He promised himself he'd do everything in his power to ensure her safety and her wellbeing. He knew he had made the mistake of not being there for her and noticing everything. But he would do better, and he would comfort her and, and listen to her story about Cedric. A love that would never truly die.

FINISHED!

A/N Wow this was a lot different than I expected. I'm sure you all noticed it was Hermione/Cedric. I'm sorry if it was a bit on the sad side. But I'm going through a rather bad break up so yeah. Ok please review. Flames are welcome, as long as they are honest.

Sincerely,

Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen


End file.
